


Close to me

by D1ona30



Series: Boy's in Lace [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Louis in Lingerie, M/M, Not much but it's there, PWP, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D1ona30/pseuds/D1ona30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been together awhile now and Louis has another surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to me

**Author's Note:**

> First as always thanks to my favorite emoji [Kris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisStylinson) for putting up with my whining about this fic cuz after my vaca writing felt like pulling teeth!  
> And here is what Louis is wearing in the fic just fyi 
> 
> and the back which kills me! Plus the tattoo just really sold it!  
> 
> 
> and here's the [link](https://www.etsy.com/listing/212580729/marvel-superhero-lace-up-powernet-garter?ref=listing-shop-header-3) if anyone wants to check out the site cuz it's amazing! I love all of belts they have for sale.

Harry’s sitting on the couch studying for his exam when gets a text from Louis, which is odd because his boyfriend is just in the other room but he smiles to himself thinking it’s some encouraging words about staying focused since Harry has declared the living room a _no-interruptions-please-I-really-need-to-pass-this-test_ zone which translates to Louis staying out of it. He takes a break from reading his notes to check the message and get a drink of his gone cold tea and nearly spits it out all over his phone when he sees the message. It’s a picture of Louis standing in front of their full length mirror, hand on his hip and wearing one of Harry’s white cotton t-shirts. It’s hanging off of one of his slight shoulders, showing off golden skin, deep collarbones and the beginning of his tattoo. The shirt’s hitting him mid-thigh and that’s where Harry’s eyes are trained, on the two vertical strips of black see through fabric peeking out of the bottom of the shirt, shiny metal clips connecting them to stocking covered tan legs with the caption, _“If you’re reading this then you’ve already been interrupted, Soooo….?”_

Harry’s out of his seat not a minute later, dropping his phone on the couch and moving to join Louis in the bedroom. He finds the lad spread out of the bed, head laying on the pillow, soft brown hair haloed around his face, arms stretched above him playing with the wooden slats of the headboard, the shirt pulling up and exposing more of the tops of his thighs and the thin strips, his black stocking covered legs are crossed at the ankles and there’s a sly smirk on his face. He looks even better in person but Harry holds off for a bit, relaxing his face and leaning a shoulder on the open door way.

“I thought I said no interruptions.”

Louis shrugs his shoulders, “Well I figured you could make an exception. Buuut,” he drawls, flipping over on to his belly, white shirt riding up exposing more black see through fabric that frames the bottom of his bum, making it look even more ample and soft; Harry wants to fall face first into it and never leave. He has to swallow the sudden lump in his throat when his suspicions are confirmed that his boyfriend is in fact wearing a garterbelt and stockings. The smaller lad kicks his legs up in the air and picks at his nails like he doesn’t notice Harry staring at him but the slight flush to his cheeks gives him away. He looks over the one bare shoulder and meets Harry’s widening green eyes, “if you really want to study, no one’s forcing you to stay.” He raises one of his eyebrows in a challenge, trying to act nonchalant but Harry knows Louis would be really fucking pissed if he walked away right now.

The taller lad purses his lips acting as if he is thinking it over, “Hmm, I don’t know,” teasing him and he sees Louis’ face fall and the lad reaches back to pull the shirt over his half naked arse; his cheeks pinking up even more. And Harry is such an ass but he loves to see his boyfriend get squirmy and embarrassed. He doesn’t let it go on long, growling at the boy laying on the bed and quickly moving into the room. He climbs up on to the bed, trapping his boyfriend between his arms, Louis visibly relaxes at the move, body sinking further into the mattress.

“Knew you couldn’t resist,” he says in a voice that tell Harry his confidence is coming back to him

“For a second you thought I might,” he teases and Louis turns his head to glare at him.

“For a second! But that’s it.”

Harry chuckles, bending down to plant a kiss to the back of Louis’ neck, short hairs tickling his nose, “But you’re right, I can’t. You’re just too hot.” He moves his mouth to suck of the skin just below the lads jaw, Louis bends his head to the side to give him better access, moaning into it and pushing his arse back up into Harry’s hardening cock. The taller man smoothes his hand down Louis’ side, inching towards the bottom of the white shirt, “Come on baby, let me see what you got on under there.”

He pushes it up with his hands, showing off more and more of the back of the garterbelt. It’s more see through black material going up to mid-waist and stretched tight around his boyfriend’s curvy bum, all held together with a thin black cord that criss crosses right over his crack and tied together in a bow. Harry groans at the sight, rubbing his hand over the smooth cloth and slipping his fingers between his boyfriend’s arse cheeks, teasing over his hole to have him arching into him again.

“Fuck, Lou,” he manages to get out, “Look so good baby. Turn over so I can see the front.”

“Okay,” he breathes out in a small voice, nodding his head and then flipping back over.

Harry slips his hands under the hem of the soft cotton shirt, helping him get out of it and tossing it towards their dirty clothes basket. He sits back on his heels, sucking in a sharp breath, rubbing his hands over the boy’s bare chest, “Fucking shit!” he says, green eyes going wide again. The front is just as sexy as the back, in a _this is something Louis will wear all the time_ kind of way because it’s vintage Marvel Comic fabric with The Hulk, IronMan, Captain America and Spiderman right in the middle. It just screams Louis! And Harry wonders where in the hell he even found something like this.

“God you look amazing,” he tells him, laying his right palm flat over Louis’ left peck feeling his rapid heartbeat. “It’s not too tight?” Harry asks, rubbing his left hand along the soft cotton of the superhero pattern, feeling Louis cock lying flat against his constricted stomach harden under his touch.

“No,um, ah, feels good, like how tight it is,” he gets out around a moan, squirming as the curly headed lad presses down further on to his cock. Harry’s moves the hand on his chest to place it on the smallest part of the lad’s waist, the Marvel Comic garterbelt hitting just above his bellybutton accentuating his small frame making Harry’s hand look even larger than normal, seeming all encompassing.

Harry’s cock feels tight and trapped in his jeans and he quickly gets off the bed to shuck his clothing. Grabbing the lube off the side table and crawls between Louis’ slightly parted legs. He smooths a hand up the inside of Louis’ stocking covered leg, spreading his thighs out wide, stretching the black suspenders of the garterbelt to their limit. He covers his fingers with lube and considers turning him over and eating him out but he wants to watch Louis’ face. Watch his blue eyes darken with arousal as he inserts a finger, watch the flush on his cheeks creep down his neck and over his chest as he works his way up to three fingers. He presses down on his cock as he fingers him open, rubbing over his thickness watching a wet spot form just below the Hulk’s face, bending down and licking over it, sucking the material and the tip of Louis’ cock in his mouth, loving the way the man clenches around his fingers.

Louis lets out a loud moan, grabbing a handful of Harry’s curly hair, holding him in place as he brings his knees up and spreads himself out further for Harry’s fingers. The back clips of his garterbelt coming undone with a snip when he tenses his thighs against another wave of pleasure when the taller lad curls his long fingers just right.

Once he’s made sure he’s gotten Louis nice and wet and open for his cock Harry removes his fingers, reaching up and gripping his boyfriend by his garter covered hips, smearing the lube over the black fabric, “Gonna turn you over baby. Get my cock in you? Want that? Want to be full of my cock?”

Louis just looks up at him, blue eyes hazy, licking over his lips and nodding. Harry shakes his head, letting go of the boy’s hip to take the man’s chin in his fingers, brushing over his spit slick lip with his thumb, “Talk to me love, tell me you want my cock?’

His eyes flutter closed, small pink tongue darting out to lick Harry’s thumb, “Want it, please, want it so much.”

“So good baby, so good for me,” Harry praises, removing his thumb and bending over him to attach his lips to Louis’ soft ones. Louis mouth falls open in a moan when their tongues touch, rutting his hips up on Harry’s abs when his dripping cock rubs against the crease of Louis’ arse. He goes pliant under Harry’s hands and lets him maneuver the boy on to his stomach and then pulling him up onto his knees, small hands supporting him by the pillows. Harry takes a moment to admire his boyfriends lube shiny cheeks, slipping his hand under the see through material, squeezing down on his round arse, indenting the flesh with his fingers with Louis arching up into the touch. He’s quick about lubing himself up with his hand and uses the left hand still on Louis’ arse to spread him open and tease him with the tip of his hard cock against his lube slick rim.

“Tell me again how much you want it baby, wanna hear you say it,” he says, pressing against the tight ring of muscle, letting just the tip of his cock slip in. Louis moans, rocking back on to his cock, trying to get him to push in but Harry keeps a firm grip on him, keeping him still.

Louis groans, “Please Harry, please! I need your cock, want it so much, please,” he begs, bringing one of his hands down to rub at himself through the garter.

Harry moans at his words, grabbing the lads hand and placing it back on the pillow, “No touching, not yet baby.” Louis nods his understanding and Harry slowly starts pushing his cock the rest of the way in, stopping mid way to let Louis adjust to the intrusion. Louis lets out a big rush of air and drops down to his elbows causing Harry to sink in even further and making the smaller man cry out in equal parts pain and pleasure.

“God, baby, you feel so good,” He praises, holding the lads hips and barely able to keep himself from just fucking him fast and hard like his cock is telling him to do.

“Please, Harry, just move,” Louis whines, pushing his arse into the cradle of Harry’s hips and who is Harry to deny him.

He places both hands on either side of Louis’ waist as he sets a slow pace that keeps them both on edge. He can feel where his cock is brushing against the small bundle of nerves and each downward thrust has Louis moaning into the pillow clenched between his hands, muffling his beautiful noises.

He takes hold of the hairs at the back of Louis’ neck, bending his head back so his face is no longer buried in the pillow, “Wanna hear you babe,  you know that’s my favorite part.”

Louis tries nodding but the grip on his hair is too strong so he just moans his assent as Harry picks up his pace, slapping his hips against the boy’s round arse. He finally lets go of Louis’ hair and takes his hips again to steady himself as he thrusts harder into the tight heat of the boy’s hole.

“Feels so good, Lou.” Harry moans, bending over and resting his forehead on the boy’s sweating back, “Love having my cock in you. Do you like it? Like being full of my cock?” he asks, groaning as picks up his pace, shifting his eyes to watch the jiggle of his boyfriend’s arse, catching sight of the black cord bow laying at the small of Louis’ back bounce back and forth with each thrust of Harry’s hips.

Louis nods around another moan, “Yeah, love it, love being full,” he breathes out, biting down on his lower lip. Harry’s grip on his hips becomes impossibly tighter sure to leave little fingertip bruises on his skin, setting a rough pace and making loud “uh-uh-uh’s” fall from his boyfriends bitten red lips.

“Oh fuck, Harry,” Louis moans, “So close, please, so close,” he begs.

“Yeah baby, I got you,” Harry answers kissing the back of Louis’ neck, removing a hand from his waist to take Louis by the chin, turning his head to plant a sloppy kiss full of teeth and tongue to his lips. He angles his hips down so he’s hitting Louis’ prostate with every thrust. Harry wraps his his arm around the lad’s waist and press the flat of his palm over Louis’ thick length, still trapped under the constricting Marvel superhero garterbelt, rubbing the lad’s cock at the same pace as his thrusts.

It doesn’t take but a handful of thrust for Harry to have Louis falling over the edge, soaking the cotton through, with a choked off moan of Harry’s name. The hot clenching of his boyfriend’s orgasm around his throbbing cock has Harry following shortly after, spilling into his boyfriends tight little arse.

They both collapse on the bed, panting heavily, sweat and come sticking them together with Harry breathing right over Louis’ ear making him shiver with sensitivity. It’s only a minute of rest for Harry before Louis’ squirming underneath him with little grunts and groans.

“I’m sticky and you’re heavy.” He grouses and Harry chuckles, rolling off of him and they both wince when his soft cock slips from the warm confines of Louis’ arse, Harry’s come leaving a sticky trail over the back of his thighs.

Louis immediately shuffles over and throws his bare arm over Harry’s chest and resting his head on his peck, “So you liked it then?”

Harry laughs stunned at the question, he wraps his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and plays with the bow resting there, “That’s the understatement of the century. We gotta get you like fifty of these!”

Louis playfully bites at his nipple, making Harry twitch away, “Fifty? Don’t you think that’s a bit much?”

Harry moves quickly, turning them over and pinning Louis underneath him, “We are going to ruin every fucking pair,” he growls, biting at Louis’ puffy bottom lip. “So yeah fifty, maybe even a hundred. I’m gonna fuck you in every position I can think of and to be honest I’m disappointed I didn’t rip these off you.”

Louis pouts, pushing the dark hair out of Harry’s face and threading his fingers through it, “There’ll be no ripping, I like these.” Harry nods, looking down at the huge wet spot on the front, completely covering the Hulk and Spiderman faces.

With darkening eyes and a lick to his cherry red lips he says, “Yeah I like these too,” voice going husky at the end.

Louis’ cock twitches uncomfortably in the now wet garterbelt and he groans, tugging on Harry’s curls lightly, “Gotta give me a minute, still sensitive.”

“Could make it better, with my mouth,” he suggests with a crooked dirty smile, dimple popping out that Louis can’t help but poke.

“Gotta catch me first,” he states with a raised eyebrow and Harry’s really confused because he’s already been caught, trapped between his arms. But then Louis’ shoving him hard in the chest causing him to topple over on to the floor, with a cackle he’s up off the bed an instant and taking off towards the bathroom.

Harry lays there for a minute rubbing the sore spot on his head and looking up at the ceiling, “Fuck my life,” he mumbles to himself.

Louis’ head pops out from around the corner, sly smile on his face, “This arse isn’t gonna eat itself, ya know” he teases at the man lying on the floor.

  
Harry finally pulls himself up and follows the tan arse that’s dripping his come all over the inside of his boyfriend’s thighs, the sight makes his knees a bit week, “Scratch that,” he whispers to himself, “Bless my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me on [tumblr](http://iwillscreamuntilearsbleed.tumblr.com/) if you liked this fic :) 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
